


for you

by kageyums



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: <3, Abusing livestreams, But it's all for Victor, But only a little, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri is more assertive than he looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyums/pseuds/kageyums
Summary: Victor Nikiforov holds a livestream post competition to thank his fans and answer a few questions.Yuuri doesn't let him do so for long.





	for you

Victor was very, very incredibly uncomfortable. There were several things that could be attributed to the uncomfortableness. He was still in his costume after his free skate, and it was both sweaty and slightly itchy. His feet were still in pain from skating, and all the muscles in his body were sore. However, that hadn’t deterred him from starting a live video as soon as he had dodged all the reporters and escaped to his hotel room. What _did_ make him the most uncomfortable had to be the fact that, in the middle of the live video, Yuuri had stretched his foot and placed it gently against Victor’s crotch. Victor froze, smile still on his face as he refused to take his eyes away from the camera, watching hundreds of comment pouring in. The screen only showed the top half of Victor’s body, with a blank wall in the background. Nothing to indicate that he wasn’t alone and was incredibly, _incredibly_ aroused. His smile almost slipped before he plastered on another one. Thankfully, the many layers of foundation that his makeup artist had layered on to his skin helped hide the heat that was radiating off of his face as Yuuri’s foot pressed a little harder.

“So, um, yeah, I just finished my free skate! It was really fun, thank you all for watching me!” He said, cursing himself internally as his voice cracked slightly. Half of the comments were asking him if he was dating Yuuri and the other half were spamming him with “come to ____!” and other questions. He chose to ignore the former and instead focused on answering the questions that he could. “No, I don’t plan on retiring yet! I’m not _that_ old,” he laughed, although he knew he was pretty old for a figure skater. His laugh cut off mid-way as Yuuri started stroking his foot up and down, alternating pressures and making Victor’s dick go from “slightly interested” to “free me, right now”. Faint waves of pleasure spread through his body while Yuuri looked uninterestedly down at his phone. He wanted to hiss at Yuuri to please wait until the livestream was over, but pausing a livestream wasn’t possible and then the jig would be up. Besides, his dick was getting more and more interested in stopping the livestream and dragging Yuuri over to the shared hotel bed. The comments instantly went to asking if Victor was alright, which he rushed to address.

“I’m fine, guys! Just a little tired. Thank you for worrying about me!” He beamed, unable to help himself as he ground a little against Yuuri’s foot. “Say something in Russian? Um… В России мы говорим «салат» вместо «Я тебя люблю», и я думаю, что это красиво!” At the sound of his Russian, he could see out of the corner of his eye Yuuri shivering slightly before putting down his phone and getting up. Victor gulped as Yuuri knelt down in front of him, fingers playing with his zipper. Victor knew that Yuuri tended to get turned on by his Russian, no matter what Victor was saying. Although Victor could relate, seeing as the sound of Yuuri’s Japanese was frankly quite hot.

The look Yuuri was giving him was very predatory as Victor was forced to continue answering his fans questions, trying his best to ignore Yuuri slowly sliding down the zipper to the lower half of his costume. The sound was nearly inaudible, thanks to Yuuri’s careful and deliberately slow speed. His words caught in his throat more than once as Yuuri’s hot fingers brushed his exposed skin, the quick snatches of heat even more teasing than being all out naked. Victor knew he should be embarrassed, literally being undressed while doing a live for his fans. Secretly being pleasured, unbeknownst to thousands of viewers. Being forced to keep his voice nice and even as Yuuri slid the bottom half of his costume down to his knees and breathed lightly on his exposed and twitching dick. If he wasn’t careful with the camera, he could show his dick on live video for hundreds of thousands to see. The danger, the thrill of being caught should have killed the mood but it only made his dick twitch with anticipation.

He had to fight very very hard not to moan out loud as Yuuri gave him a sneaky look and placed a light kiss at the tip of his dick. Instead, he focused on answering “Victuurifanxx120” ’s question of who designed his costume. He prattled on and on about his inspiration for the season while Yuuri took him slowly into his mouth, the heat engulfing his dick and making his head swim in pleasure. He swallowed hard at the sight of Yuuri’s lips stretched around his dick, eyes fluttering in enjoyment as he swallowed around Victor’s dick. The movement of Yuuri’s throat around his dick was too much to bear, and he finally gave up, bidding his viewers a quick goodbye, a final thank you, before shutting off the live and practically throwing his phone aside. Yuuri smirked, happy at having won. Unfortunately (or fortunately), he was still sucking on Victor’s dick, and the tightening of his lips tore a loud moan from Victor’s mouth. Yuuri pulled off of Victor, and spoke for the first time since the live video had begun. “As always, you _really_ like almost getting caught, Victor.” His voice was rough and sent a hot flash through Victor, his dick twitching in excitement. “I thought we talked about your exhibitionist tendencies.”

Victor sighed, before pulling Yuuri upwards in a kiss. He tasted himself of Yuuri’s lips but couldn’t find it in him to care. When he pulled away, he chided Yuuri for teasing him. “You almost got us caught!” They had been dating for almost a year- once their student/coach relationship had ended, Victor couldn’t resist the pull of the ice, but knew Yuuri was someone he wanted to keep in his life forever. Of course, they kept it a secret- Yuuri liked his privacy, and Victor knew the reason for keeping their private lives that way- private- wasn’t because Yuuri was embarrassed or ashamed of being with Victor. They had more freedom to sneak around like this after competitions if people didn’t suspect anything was going on between them. And just because they were famous didn’t mean the public had any right to know everything about them. Although there appeared to be many shippers of “Victuuri”, most reputable sources of sports news dismissed the “secret relationship” and labeled it all an extravagant theory. Yuuri had laughed at the haters of the ship more than once, and Victor agreed- all the fan theories that they secretly hated each other due to competition were so absurd that they had once pulled up a 5,000 word article on why Victuuri would never happen and laughed at it together. The fan art though, Victor had to admit, was incredible. He even saved a few to his phone, although he would never admit it.

“You know you like it,” Yuuri said, smiling against his lips. Victor sighed, knowing Yuuri was right. He couldn’t help but enjoy the thrill that came with almost being caught. Whether that meant quickies in the locker room with the danger of anyone coming in, or sneaking in kisses, or even getting his dick sucked while trying to do a livestream. Victor was pretty sure it was only sheer luck that had helped him and Yuuri not get caught, or some sex god that protected them both. Whatever it was, Victor was immensely grateful. But now, with Yuuri in his lap and his dick bumping against Yuuri’s crotch, he wanted nothing more than to tear Yuuri’s costume off and take him to bed.

Thankfully, Yuuri seemed to have the same idea and grabbed the zipper for the top half of Victor’s costume. He raised an eyebrow at Victor, and he nodded. With Victor’s confirmation, Yuuri slid the zipper down, exposing more and more of Victor’s pale skin. The top was quickly off, and Victor in turn tugged at Yuuri’s one piece, his desire for all their clothes to be _off_ unsaid but very clear. Yuuri quickly turned around for Victor to unzip down the back, and soon they were both undressed, and Yuuri tugged Victor over to the bed, murmuring in Victor’s ear how he wanted Victor and he wanted Victor _now._ Victor swallowed hard as his dick throbbed, although he wasn’t the only one affected. Yuuri’s cock hung thick and heavy between his legs, and he was clearly just as eager as Victor was.

Yuuri pushed Victor down until Victor was lying on his back against the soft blankets of the hotel bed. Still smirking, Yuuri climbed up on top of him, straddling his legs and sitting just below his cock. Victor swallowed hard at the sight- of this gorgeous man sitting on top of him, cheeks flushed and hair sweaty, still riding the high of competition. Yuuri leaned over him, reaching for the drawer on the night stand. Victor had stashed away condoms and lube in there the night before, knowing Yuuri would be in the mood after competing. He always was. Yuuri tossed Victor the bottle of lube after squirting a little on his own fingers, and Victor took the cue, reaching behind Yuuri to prep him. Yuuri used the lubricant on his own hand to slide a condom on and slick up Victor’s dick in preparation.

Victor prepped Yuuri slowly, fingers teasing at his hole before Yuuri whined, grinding against his fingers and trying to speed up the pace. Victor chuckled at his antics before complying, sinking his fingers into the tight heat, nearly groaning at the pressure. If it was this tight around his fingers, he could imagine the heaven his dick was going to be in. But he didn’t want Yuuri to be in pain, and took his time slowly adding more fingers and scissoring them until Yuuri was nice and pliant. The man in question was panting above him, leaning forward with both hands pressed firmly onto the mattress so all of his weight wouldn’t be on Victor. When Victor brushed against Yuuri’s prostate he jumped, a loud moan ripping from his throat. Victor nearly whimpered at the noise, so unbelievably turned on that his dick started dripping even more at the noise. Yuuri tugged Victor’s arm away, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against his lips.

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” he mumbled, before leaning back and admiring the view below him. Victor knew what an image he must be- sweaty, makeup having melted off his face, hair a complete mess and lips bright red and swollen. Without any warning, Yuuri’s hand wrapped around his dick and Victor sighed at the long-awaited feeling. Yuuri waited for the nod from Victor before hoisting himself up and sinking down on Victor’s dick in one fluid movement.

The sudden, tight heat engulfing Victor was almost too much and he had to fight very hard not to lose it right there and then. Yuuri’s face was contorted in pleasure, his brown eyes even darker than usual, lips fallen open and breaths coming fast. He waited until he had adjusted, and then rose up and drove himself back down again. They both moaned at the feeling, and Victor couldn’t help but grind his hips, seeking more of that all-consuming pleasure. Yuuri, seeming to sense Victor’s impatience, began to increase the pace. His thighs, although they must have been burning after his very exhausting skate, drove Yuuri up and down over and over again, before Victor’s vision began to blur and he began choking out unfiltered praises, saying Yuuri’s name like it was a prayer.

Right before he was about to come, Yuuri pulled off of him and Victor whimpered in disappointment, his dick suddenly cold and exposed.

“Do you think you deserve to come, Victor?” Yuuri purred, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Victor’s ear. A sudden, hot flash went down Victor’s spine and he groaned as his dick let out a gush of pre-cum.

“Yuuri, please,” Victor moaned, thrusting against air as Yuuri stayed out of range, his hands busy with playing with Victor’s nipples. It felt good, but not good enough to drive Victor over the edge and help him orgasm. Yuuri himself was even harder than when they had first started, leaking everywhere, but the other man seemed to pay his dick no mind.

“But Victor, you only got second today. A year of coaching to lose to your student…” Yuuri mumbled, trailing kisses up and down Victor’s jaw and neck. Victor moaned at the feeling, and shivered even more at Yuuri’s words.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered. “Your skating… God, Yuuri, it was so beautiful.” And it really had been- Yuuri twirling and jumping on the ice, everyone in the audience falling in love with him. Victor knew he was going to get second the minute Yuuri’s free skate had begun. He felt a surge of pride as he recalled the fact that it was him- his training and encouragement that had driven Yuuri to this level of success. Of course, Yuuri had worked endlessly and had put in thousands of hours of hard work, but a small part of Victor felt delighted that Yuuri had done better than even Victor.

“I don’t think you tried hard enough, Victor. You need to be punished.” Yuuri whispered, and Victor nearly came then and there.

“Oh God, yes, please, punish me, Yuuri.” He writhed, desperate to come. Yuuri smiled at his words, then placed a small kiss on Victor’s lips, the tenderness a stark contrast to his previous words.

“You want to come?” He asked, his gaze mischievous.

“Yes, yes,” Victor replied in a rush, his arousal not having abated the slightest. He watched as Yuuri climbed back on top of it and sank down almost immediately, and the pleasure was so overwhelming that Victor’s breath left him.

“Hands above your head. No moving them.” The authority in Yuuri’s voice was incontestable, and Victor obeyed, placing his hands above his head, feeling even more exposed in the best kind of way as he did so.

Victor watched, waiting for Yuuri to move, to grind his hips against Victor’s and bring him to orgasm. Yet Yuuri did no such thing, and instead brought his hand up to slowly jerk himself off. His eyes never left Victor’s, and Victor could only watch, dick still sheathed in that tight heat, as Yuuri pleasured himself, not moving a single inch off of his dick. Yuuri’s mouth hung open and he moaned, and Victor’s dick twitched inside of Yuuri as he did so. He was close, so painfully close to orgasm that the slightest movement from Yuuri would have set him off. But Yuuri remained motionless, leaning back on Victor, the only thing moving being his hand sliding on his own dick.

“Ahh, Victor, I’m so close,” he moaned, before tensing and coming all over Victor’s chest. Meanwhile, he clenched around Victor’s dick, tensing and clenching uncontrollably as his orgasm wracked through his body. The sudden tightness was too much for Victor to take and he came with a shout, brought to orgasm by so little.

Yuuri pulled off of him before puling off the condom and throwing it at the garbage bin a few feet away. Before Victor could pull him in for a kiss, he wrapped his lips against Victor’s softening cock, and swallowed.

Victor writhed, overstimulated yet feeling the pleasure all the same. His dick made a valiant effort to become hard again, but it had only been a few seconds since the last orgasm and it was almost too much. Yuuri, seeming to sense that the pleasure was bordering on pain, pulled back and licked at the side, teasing the tip and the sensitive spot right under the head that had Victor moaning Yuuri’s name.

“Yuuri, please,” Victor cried, although he wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore. Yuuri placed both hands against Victor’s hips and brought his half-hard dick into his mouth, the entire length vanishing into Yuuri’s mouth. He swallowed hard around it, and the movement of Yuuri’s throat was too much to the oversensitive Victor and he came for a second time. The amount of come was not nearly as much as there had been the first time, but it was just as intense and afterwards Victor’s dick was so sensitive he couldn’t even touch the blanket without shuddering.

Yuuri placed a kiss against Victor’s lips and smiled. “You did so well.” Victor shuddered at the praise, kissing Yuuri back. “Wait here, I’ll get a towel to clean you up.”

Yuuri vanished into the bathroom, leaving Victor lying on the bed, sated and blissed out.

Most people wouldn’t think that Yuuri was the dominating type nor Victor the submissive, but when Yuuri had found out almost by accident that Victor got incredibly turned on from being punished and dominated, Yuuri was happy to step into the role and provide Victor with the words he so craved. Nobody else had done that for Victor before. Sex icon Victor, playboy Victor- everyone else saw him as a figure of dominance, of power. But Yuuri had listened to what he wanted and done it with no judgment. In fact, their exploration had brought a whole new side of Yuuri, and Yuuri had become more bold, more commandeering.

Yuuri returned from the bathroom, looking a bit more tidied up, holding a warm towel in hand. Yuuri gently ran the cloth over a pliant Victor, cleaning him of his come and sweat. Once Yuuri had returned the towel to the bathroom, Victor tugged Yuuri back into the bed, pulling him close and wrapping an arm around him.

“Thank you,” he murmured against Yuuri’s ear, and he could hear the smile in Yuuri’s words as he replied.

“Anything for you, Victor.” Yuuri seemed to revert back to the shy Japanese man he was to the public after sex, and Victor loved it. Loved him- loved the many sides of Yuuri, loved his skating, loved his kindness, loved his shyness. He just loved Yuuri. So, so much.

“And congratulations on gold. You deserved it,” Victor said, as they both drifted off towards sleep.

“Mmmm,” Yuuri murmured, reaching over to turn off the light. “It was all thanks to you.”

“ 愛してるよ , Yuuri.” 

“я тоже тебя люблю.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not too sure why i wrote this but i felt like it was necessary? apologies for potential errors, i wrote this in like three hours trying to get "sub victor" out of my mind.
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading and catch me on tumblr at thighchi.tumblr.com! :)


End file.
